Dark Shadows: The Salem Branch/Handlung
Die detaillierte Handlung des Buches Dark Shadows: The Salem Branch. Kapitel 1 Collinwood - 1991 Barnabas trifft Willie als dieser ins Auto einsteigt und fragt diesen was er machen will. Willie entgegnet, dass ihn Roger geschickt hat um das die Hippies bei dem Old House zu kontrollieren da sie in letzter Zeit Drogen genommen haben und viel Lärm verursacht haben. Willie erzählt Barnabas, dass bei den Campmitgliedern eine Frau Namens Antoinette ist und dass sie eine schockierende Ähnlichkeit zu Angelique besitzt, worauf Barnabas mit Willie in das Auto einsteigt. Dort angekommen, sehen sie die Hippies nackt baden. Barnabas wird geschockt als er die Porträte in Old House sieht und in einem erkennt er Josette und erinnert sich an diese. Als er Antoinette aus der Ferne sieht, gibt er Willie recht und von der schockierenden Ähnlichkeit mit Angelique wird im schlecht und er beginnt zu befürchten ob seine alte Antagonistin zurückgekehrt ist. Nachdem Einbruch der Dämmerung bemerken sie einen Alten Mann verletzt kommen und Barnabas fragt ihm, wer ihm diese Verletzungen angetan hat. Er antwortete: "S-s-sh..." (er wollte "sie" sagen) und Barnabas denkt, dass er damit Antoinette meint. Kapitel 2 Salem Village - 1692 Miranda kommt zu ihrer Farm bei Salem Village, wo die Hexen getötet werden. Sie sieht zwei "Hexentester", welche bei einer Frau die Hexenprobe ausführen. Die Frau welche Hass gegen die beiden erträgte war gezwungen im Wasser zu ertrinken. Miranda erklärte ihnen, dass die Frau - auch wenn sie sich befreit keine Hexe sein muss. Miranda denkt an ihre Hochzeit mit Andrew, welchen sie nicht heiraten will doch ihre Eltern verlangen es. Danach trifft sie sich mit ihrem früheren Lehrer Judah und spricht mit ihm über ihr Leben und erwähnt auch, dass es ihr auf die Nerven geht, dass sie alle wie ein Kind behandeln. Danach verlässt sie ihn und verabschiedet sich. Kapitel 3 Collinwood 1991 Barnabas denkt erneut an Antoinette und macht sich Sorgen. Unerwartet bekommt er Besuch von Dr. Julia Hoffman. Sie erinnert ihn an die Hochzeit und wirft im vor, dass er sie nicht heiraten will. Barnabas sagt ihr, dass es sein Traum ist und dass er sich um sie Sorgen macht. Als die beiden ihr Kompflikt lösen geht Barnabas nach Collinwood und begrüßt alle. Nicht nur er kam als Besucher, sondern mit ihm auch Quentin Collins. David möchte ebenfalls auf den Camp gehen, wo die Kinder beim Old House sind. Elizabeth erklärt ihm, dass er das nicht sollte da die Kinder dort Drogen nehmen und das dies illegal ist. Roger und Carolyn reden ihm ebenfalls das Selbe ein. Barnabas bekommt Befürchtungen, dass wenn Antoinette wirklich Angelique ist, dass sie David verhext hat. Kapitel 4 Collinwood 1991 Barnabas erinnert sich an das Opfer, welches er bei Old House gefunden hat. Anfangs glaubte er dass dies Antoinette war doch ihm fiel auf dass die Kehle des Opfers aufgeschlitzen war und daher musste das Opfer ein Vampir-Opfer sein. Barnabas klopft nach dem Abendessen an der Tür zum Zimmer, wo Dr. Hoffman ist. Als er reinkommt fragt sie ihn, ob er irgendwelche Probleme nach seiner Transformation in einen Menschen hat und ob er auch problemlos Nahrung ertragen kann. Barnabas sagt ihr, dass er es schaffen kann aber dass er öfters brechen muss. Barnabas sagt ihr, dass dies nicht der Grund war weshalb er gekommen war und erklärt ihr dass er vor kurzem ein Vampir-Ofer gefunden hat. Julia Hoffman wird wütend da er ihr danach sagte, dass er den Vampir finden will und erklärte ihr soeben auch von Antoinette. Julia betet ihn, kein Risiko einzugehen. Barnabas beschließt daraufhin Antoinette zu verfolgen. Er folgt ihr durch ein Haus, doch verliert sie aus dem Blick als sie mit einer Freundin wegfährt. Kapitel 5 Salem Village - 1692 Miranda wacht auf und war gezwungen schnell aus dem Bett zu gehen. Sie begrüßte wie jeden Morgen fröhlich ihren alten Proffesor - Judah Zachary -. Dieser schien jedoch aufgeregt zu sein und wütend schrie er auf sie, und sagte sie selber würde eine Hexe sein. Miranda geht ihm lieber aus den Augen. Miranda denkt an ihr schlechtes Leben und behauptet in ihren Gedanken: alle würden sie hassen. Sie fragt die Mädchen (darunter Lucinda und Tituba) welche in den Wald gingen, ob sie mit ihnen gehen darf. Sie erlauben es ihr. Im Wald sehen plötzlich alle ihre Liebhaber. Alle zogen sich aus und wollten zu ihnen gehen, doch daraufhin wurde es im Wald dunkel und der Alptraum betaubte alle, alle schrieen und verlorten sich gegenseitig in der Finsternis. Kapitel 6 Collinwood - 1991 Barnabas und David gehen zum Old House und zu der Camping Anlage. Daraufhin wurden sie von Jason Shaw angesprochen. Jason fragte sie, ob es wahrr ist dass sie die Fabrik verbrannt haben um die Beweise, dass sie Mörder sind zu entfernen. Barnabas schreit ihn an und sagt dass es ein Blödsinn wäre. Jason will David überreden sich dem Camp anschließen, doch dies macht Barnabas sauer da er weiß dass in dem Camp Drogen-süchtige sind und beginnt darauf einen Streit mit Jason. Daraufhin kommt Davids Freundin Charity und fragt ihn ob er nicht mit ihr zu den anderen baden gehen möchte. David wird glücklich und geht mit ihr. Barnabas verlässt daraufhin Jason und achtet von der Ferne auf David. Kapitel 7 Collinwood - 1991 Barnabas sieht nach einer Weile David nicht und beschließt ihn, im Wald zu suchen. Als er das laute Zischen eines Tieres hörte, welches er nicht identifizieren konnte hält er sich kurz dort auf. Nicht mehr lange und gleich griff ihn etwas an und er fiel in leichte Ohnmacht. Unwissend wird er nach Old House transportiert und wird von Hoffman untersucht. Dr. Julia Hoffman fragt ihm, wer ihm das angetan habe, doch Barnabas ist zu schwach um ihr Antworten zu können. David fragt Dr. Hoffman ob Barnabas wieder in Ordnung sein wird. Kapitel 8 Salem Village - 1692 Miranda trifft Judah Zachary, welcher sie an den Tod von Lucinda beschuldigt. Miranda antwortet ihm nicht, doch Judah schreit sie einfach und fragt sie, wer sie schon beschützen wird, wenn sie eine Hexen-Anklage bekommt. Miranda fällt ein, dass der einzige der zu ihr irgendwelche Gefühle besitzt ist Andrew. Miranda wartet zuhause auf Andrew und fordert diesen zum Gespräch auf. Dieser lehnt jedoch ihre Bitten ab und sagte er muss mit anderen Krieger auf eine Mission gehen um die Warlocke, Hexer und Hexen auf den Farmen zu beseitigen. Miranda bekam Angst, da sie selber eine Hexenanklage erlitten hat. Merinda versucht Andrew zu überreden, sie nicht zu verlassen doch dieser ignoriert sie und geht fort. Kapitel 9 Salem - 1971 Barnabas erholt sich und wird okay. Nach dem Abendessen schlägt er David vor, mit ihm nach Salem zu gehen. D avid wird darüber erfreut und geht mit Barnabas nach Salem. David erzählt, dass ihn Roger wie ein kleines Kind behandelt und dass Roger ein "Jerk" ist. Barnabas sagt ihm , dass Roger kein Jerk ist, sondern dass er sich um David Sorgen macht und dass er ihn liebt. David fragt Barnabas, ob er selber fahren kann. Barnabas erlaubt ihm dies, obwohl David selber nach mehreren Stunden sagt er sei zu müde. Dort angekommen - in Salem, gehen Barnabas und David in eine Bar und bemerken dass alle Leute komisch angezogen sind. Eine Frau, die als Hexe verkleidet ist, erklärt den beiden dass sie sich die allerschlechteste Zeit ausgesucht haben um nach Salem zu gehen, da Halloween ist und die Straßen in Stau sein werden. Kapitel 10 Salem - 1971 Nachdem sie von der Bar weg sind. Gehen Barnabas und David in die Museums in Salem. Barnabas bemerkt während der Zeit in Salem, Antoinette auch bekannt als Toni. Barnabas geht mit David auf den Friedhof und bemerkt die Gräbe, der verurteilten Hexen: Rebecca Nurse. Hanged March 23, 1692. "I am innocent as the newborn babe." George Jacobs Jr. Hanged May 10, 1692. "Well hang me, or burn me." Miranda du Val. Hanged October 31, 1692. "If you take away my life, God will give you blood to drink." Barnabas wurde über ihr Grabeszitat geschockt, konnte sie damit einen Vampir meinen? Bei Mirandas Grab bemerkt er Toni (alias Antoinette) und denkt jetzt noch mehr, sie sei Angelique. Als er zu Antoinette geht, fragt sie ihn wieso er sie verfolgt. Barnabas sagt er will kein Spielchen mehr treiben und nennt sie Angelique und erzählt ihr über die Zeit. Antoinette tut so, als würde sie ihn für verrückt halten und als er ihre Tochter erwähnt, weigert sie sich weiter zu reden und sagt dass sie sich nicht wünscht, verfolgt zu werden. Kapitel 11 Salem 1962 Miranda kommt vor das Hexengericht, durch die Anklage von Judah Zachary. Am Hexen-Gericht erfährt sie, dass die WaldMädchen Betty und Co. sie ebenfalls angeklagt haben. Der Richter fragte sie, weshalb sie Lucinda verflucht hatte - getötet hatte. Miranda bemerkt, dass Tituba nicht am Gericht erschien, da sie Angst hatte von ihr verflucht zu werden. Als sie die Hexenprobe machen sollte, verschwand sie im Feuer. Sie ging daraufhin zu Andrew. Kapitel 12 Boston - 1971 Barnabas sitzt in einem Kafffee-Haus und trinkt den türkischen Kaffee. Er denkt noch immer an das Dialog zwischen ihm und Antoinette und denkt nach, ob er richtig gehandelt hat. Ihm fällt auf, dass er sie glücklich machen sollte und sieht daraufhin ein Geschefft mit Teppichen. Der Verkäufer Nassar Khalili fragt ihn, ob er ihm helfen kann und Barnabas antwortet ihm, dass er einen Tabriz braucht. Zusammen mit Nassar sieht er einen wunderschönen 200-Jahr-Alten Teppich und er kauft diesen. Kapitel 13 Collinwood - 1991 Barnabas kommt zurück nach Collinsport und trifft dabei auf Quentin Collins. Die beiden reden zusammen und Quentin sagt, er hat heute Antoinette eingeladen. Barnabas schrie auf ihn und sagte ihm, dass Antoinette in Wirklichkeit Angelique ist. Quentin sagt ihn jedoch, auch wenn Antoinette Angelique ist, muss sie nicht die "böse" Seele haben.? "Manche Kreaturen, werden wieder geboren mit besseren Gedanken." - Quentin Danach kommt Antoinette, obwohl sie und Barnabas eine Auseinandersetzung hatten wurde sie von dem Teppich überrascht. Antoinette sagt, sie wird es Jackie - ihrer Tochter schenken. Kapitel 14 Collinwood - 1991 Barnabas kommt zurück in das Haus in Collinwood und hört Carolyn als auch Elizabeth streiten. Carolyn will in die Camping-Anlage gehen, doch Elizabeth verbietet es ihr. Als Barnabas reinkommt, bittet ihn Elizabeth diese Angelegenheit zu klären. Barnabas erklärt Carolyn, welche negative Seiten die Camping-Anlage besitzt. Carolym geht daraufhin in ihr Zimmer. Barnabas fällt dabei auf, dass er bei der Camping-Anlage vorbeischauen wollte und ging daraufhin dort. Dort angekommen, erzählt er Jason Shaw von dem laufenden Monster im Collinwood - es könnte eine Gefahr für den Camp sein. Jason lacht einfach nur und fragt, wieso sie sich bitteschön fürchten sollten. Als der Regen einfällt, gehen alle Camper und Barnabas ins Gebäude. Barnabas denkt noch immer über das Biest nach und redet mit Toni/Antoinette. Antoinette bedankt sich Barnabas für den Teppich und erzählt über die Freude ihrer Tochter. Barnabas freut sich, dass Jackie der Teppich gefallen hat. Antoinette erzählt im, dass Jackie das Monster gesehen hatte und gegen es gekämpft hatte. Barnabas wird beunruhigt, doch Antoinette sagt ihm, dass ihre Tochter - Jackie noch am Leben ist. Die beiden hatten sich mehr angefreundet. Kapitel 15 Collinwood - 1991 Barnabas kommt zu Julia Hoffman und sagt ihr, dass er nicht mehr ihr Blut nehmen wird. Julia ist davon demütigt und fragt ihn, ob er sich sicher ist, dem was er sagt. Barnabas sagt ihr jedoch, dass er nicht mehr ihr Blut nehmen will - er sieht, dass ihr das Blut fählt. Außerdem wäre er nie ein richtiger Mensch geworden. Julia beginnt zu weinen, doch Barnabas beruhigt sie und sagt ihr, sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen. Kapitel 16 Collinwood - 1991 Barnabas sucht Antoinette und denkt dabei auf Quentin und ist sich selbstbewusst, dass er gleich wieder ein Vampir wird. Er seht bei einem Fluss ein Mädchen, welches Antoinette ähnelte. Daraufhin führten die beiden ein kurzes Dialog: "Guten Morgen, Reverend." "Wer bist du, meine liebe? Wie ist dein Name?" "Ach, wieso? Du kennst mich. Man nennt mich Miranda. Miranda du Val." Danach verschwand sie. Kapitel 17 Salem - 1692 Miranda geht beim Wampanoag Camp vorbei und sieht einen toten Krieger. Ein anderer Krieger bat einen anderen, den Tod des Kriegers, der Tochter des Kriegers, Silver Bird zu melden. Miranda ging daraufhin zu Metacomet und hörte auch die Gerüchte über den Black Man. Als sie sich mit Metacomet unterhielt, erzählt ihr Metacomet über die Gruppe die bei dem Camp war und erzählte die Bibel-Geschichten. Metacomet und den anderen gefiel die Geschichte, worauf sie ihnen die Geschichte der zwei Krieger erzählt haben, doch sie hatten es nicht gerne. Miranda fragt ihn daraufhin, ob er den Black Man kennt. Er sagt ihr jedoch nur traurig, er ist nicht im Wald sondern in Salem Stadt unter ihr. Miranda geht zu Andrew, welcher sie wieder anschimpfte, als ob er glauben würde, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Miranda fragt ihn, was los ist. Andrew erzählt ihr, dass er viele "Hexen" rinrichten musste und heute wurden außer der große Anzahl der Hinrichtungen auch Tiere hingerichtet, soauch war ein 'Stein-Tornado', von welchem viele Häuse beschädigt wurden. Miranda entscheidet daraufhin nach Salem zu gehen, um ihre Farm zu retten, bevor sie sich jemand illegal zu Eigen macht. In Salem sah sie die Anzahl der Hingerichteten. Als die Leute sie anschimpften, sie sei eine Hexe, hatte sie Judah Zachary der Hexerei angeklagt und sagt sein Haus wäre von den Steinen als einziges ohne Schaden ist. Judah wird daraufhin vom Sheriff ins Verhör genommen und darauf als Hexer angeklagt. Nach der Hinrichtung, hatte sein Kopf noch geredet und sagte: "Sie lügt! Sie lügt! Sie ist eine Hexe!" Kapitel 18 Collinwood - 1991 Barnabas geht zu David und seht ihn nah vor dem Balkon sitzen. Barnabas bittet ihn nicht so nah zu sein - er könnte fallen. David meint, es wäre im Moment sein Wunsch. Barnabas fragt ihn, was passiert ist. David erzählt ihm über seine kurzzeitige Beziehung mit Jacqueline "Jackie.". David erzählt, wie er sie liebt und sie hatte ihm in der Früh gesagt, dass sie für ihn nichts empfindet. Als David sie beschreibt, weiß Barnabas, dass das Mädchen, welches er beim Fluss gesehen hat, war Jackie. David erzählt Barnabas, dass sie eine Geschichte schreibt. David zeigt Barnabas ihre Geschichte, über die Hexe "Miranda." Barnabas errinert diese Geschichte an seine alte Antagonisin Angelique. Kapitel 19 Collinwood - 1991 Barnabas sieht Roger und die Polizei und hört über den Tod einer junger Frau, die bei der Camping-Anlage in Collinwood war. Die Polizei hat das Problem, dass die Camping-Anglage nicht fortgehen will. Die Polizei macht einen Überfall und nehmt alle fest. Als Barnabas Jason fragt, wo Antoinette und Jackie ist, sagt er ihm, dass die beiden letzte Nacht fortgingen. Kapitel 20 Kapitel 21 Kapitel 22 Kapitel 23 Kapitel 24 Epilog Kategorie:Inhalt